ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
The Dash
The Dash (Kanji: 駆, Katakana: ダッシュ, Romanji: Dasshu) is able to run at supernatural speeds for short distances. It can grant this ability to others as well. Appearance Dash's visible form is a small, blue, fox-like creature with long, rabbit-like ears and a long, slender tail. On its forehead is a small, diamond-shaped mark. Dash is shy and prone to give flight when given to confrontation. Once its trust has been earned, however, it becomes very loyal. Synopsis Meeting Rei In Episode 30 of the anime, Dash is being pursued through some wood land by Sakura Kinomoto and manages to escape her initial attempt at capturing it using the Windy card, but Dash is left injured in the process. Dash is able to avoid capture by taking shelter at the home of Rei Tachibana (Jessie in the dub), one of Tomoeda Elementary's star track runners who takes Dash in, taking it for a wild animal of some sort, and helps nurse its wounded leg. Rei affectionately names the card "Peewee" ("Hoppy" in the English dub). Capture : File:Dash_kawai.jpg|The main body of the Dash File:Episode 30.png|Dash and Rei A few days pass, and nothing unusual happens with the Clow Card, who has been taken care of quite well. After hearing about Rei's problem with track, Dash decides to repays the girl's kindness by enabling her to run faster, without the girl's knowing, and allowing her to break records and qualify for a position in the citywide track meet. However, as the girl gets faster, Sakura and Cerberus (Kero) become more suspicious. Sakura however cannot force herself to seal away the card, whom Rei has grown very close to, and is left feeling deeply conflicted about performing her duty. On the evening before the citywide track meet, Syaoran discovers Dash and pursues it out in to the woods. Sakura is finally forced to seal Dash away, and it becomes Syaoran's fourth card. Rei is left distraught by the sudden disappearance of her new friend, however, she manages to advance to the final round on her own. She had been missing Dash, but gains enough motivation to spur her on and win the final hundred-meter dash when she sees an image of Dash at the end of the track. The image is not an illusion but Dash itself as summoned by Syaoran. Transformation: The Panicky Bicycle In Episode 53, Sakura panics when Kero warns her that untransformed Clow Cards will gradually lose their powers and, in response, frantically transforms a small assortment of cards into Sakura Cards. Sakura's magic is still too weak to transform all the remaining cards, however, and she nearly faints after the eighth card. Unfortunately, the last card she attempted to transform, Dash, had not been completely transitioned. Its being now stuck between two magic sources causes Dash to panic and escape into town, possessing Touya's bicycle in the process. Sakura and Cerberus chase Dash into the park, where Sakura uses the Loop card in order to trap it and the Windy to catch it. She takes Dash in her arms and calms it until she is able to perform a full transformation. Appearances in Other Media Dash reappears in ''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' manga, first as a Kudan in the Hanshin Republic. Then, where a tribe of them try to sacrifice or eat the clone Syaoran to do away with a monster causing trouble in their realm. Syaoran discovers it to be one of Sakura's feathers and returns it to her. In the anime, it appears as a sandy-coloured creature found by Syaoran in an excavation and Sakura asked if she could keep it as a pet.Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle episode 30 Gallery Anime= Dash3.png|The Dash approaches Rei cautiously Dash4.png|The Dash with its arm wrapped Dash5.png|The Dash trying to run away Dash.png|The Dash card in the anime clowbook(dot)com - Dash screensaver.jpg |-|Misc.= Cheerio! 2 026.jpg Trivia *Dash reassembles that of a fennec fox. *The kanji at the top of the card: 駆, (Pronounced ku) can mean 'gallop', 'advance' and 'run' in Japanese. *The nickname "Peewee" given to The Dash by Rei is a may be a reference to the children's league in North-American sports. References Navigation Category:Clow Cards